Nothing Without You
by virtualhome
Summary: Seongwoo melewatkan lengking sirene ambulans. [wanna one/wannaone; ongniel; sub-bottom daniel]


_**trigger warnings: mention of suicide, mentally unstable characters.**_

* * *

 **Nothing Without You**

1\. Seongwoo Tidak Takut pada Apa Pun

" _Fuck off_ , Jaehwan. _I'm not in the mood._ "

Angin yang berhembus ke wajahnya terasa menyejukkan sore ini, Seongwoo sudah berdiam diri di _rooftop_ ini berapa lama? Lebih dari satu jam? Apa ia menghilang terlalu lama hingga Jaehwan menyadari kehilangannya dan gatal ingin mengganggunya?

Seongwoo tidak mendengar seseorang yang harusnya berteriak histeris padanya seperti yang biasa Jaehwan akan lakukan atau seseorang yang biasa tiba-tiba saja menjambak rambutnya atau apa pun yang aneh padanya.

 _Well, this is weird_.

Seongwoo masih sedang menikmati satu puntung rokok terakhirnya ketika ia mendengar suara lagi, "Jaehwan juga sering menghampirimu?" yang membuatnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan dipertemukan dengan _Si Orang Baru_. Oh. _It's him_. Seongwoo tidak berkata apa-apa ketika mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Seongwoo mengerling malas, dan kembali bersandar di dinding, menatap awan kelabu yang akan tetap terlihat seperti itu untuknya selamanya.

 _Selamanya_ , Seongwoo pikir sungguh aneh memikirkan kata itu sekarang.

"Sepertinya aku hanya bisa mengingat Jaehwan, sisanya aku tidak siapa. Mungkin, uhm, Sungwoon-hyung? Yang cukup berisik."

"Semuanya berisik." Seongwoo tidak biasanya membalas ucapan siapa pun yang diperuntukkan padanya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri. Seongwoo menyalahkan Naomi yang hari ini _tentu saja_ membuat semua terasa semakin bosan. Ceramahnya memang yang terburuk.

" _Right_." Kemudian orang itu terkekeh. Seongwoo menoleh ke samping menemukan pria itu juga menatap pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit beserta langit sebagai latar belakangnya. "Semuanya berisik. _But it's fun_."

" _Fun_?"

 _Eh?_ Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang dalam perkumpulan bodoh ini memiliki impresi pertama positif. _I mean_ , siapa yang ingin dipaksa untuk terjebak dalam sebuah perkumpulan bodoh berisi orang-orang dengan masalah kejiwaan? _Seongwoo knows he's fucked up_ , _and it's enough_. Perkumpulan ini merupakan sebuah perkumpulan yang didirikan oleh seorang dokter pensiunan yang reiligius. Kabar omong kosongnya, perkumpulan ini dapat menyembuhkan penyakit kejiwaan apa pun.

Meski memang awalnya Seongwoo tidak menyukai perkumpulan ini karena ada unsur paksaan serta orang-orangnya yang berisik—mungkin karena seolah dipertemukan dengan sesama, orang-orang yang sehari-harinya begitu sendu ini begitu aktif dalam perkumpulan. Ah, Seongwoo sudah mulai terbiasa sekarang, dikelilingi banyak orang depresi dan orang yang tidak dapat dipahaminya.

"Hmm, bertemu orang baru. Menyenangkan, bukan?" Katanya santai, ia tidak terdengar sarkastis sama sekali. Kata-katanya terdengar tulus, ia terlihat polos. Seongwoo sering melakukan observasi, menyaksikan kehidupan orang lain. _Menyaksikan orang lain hidup_.

" _What's your name again_?"

"Daniel?"

Seongwoo mengernyit, ia ingin bertanya mengapa 'Daniel' ini malah seperti mempertanyakan namanya sendiri, namun ia menghentikan dirinya untuk bersosialisasi lebih lama lagi. _It's enough_. Lagi pula sudah tidak aneh bila Seongwoo menemukan banyak keanehan dalam perkumpulan ini.

"Jadi, kenapa kau di sini?" Daniel mencoba untuk membuat percakapan lagi. Seongwoo tidak mengeluh sebanyak ketika orang lain yang melakukan. Seongwoo kembali menyalahkan Naomi dalam hatinya, atas ceramah yang membuatnya merasa bosan dan mengakibatkan dirinya melakukan hal-hal yang abnormal bagi dirinya.

Seongwoo bahkan menemukan dirinya merespon Daniel lagi dengan sebuah, " _Huh_?" karena ia tidak begitu menangkap apa yang Daniel ucapkan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Ulangnya dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sedikit antusias. Ia berbicara cukup cepat, atau ini hanya perasaan Seongwoo saja? Entahlah, Seongwoo juga lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menyimak orang berbicara padanya. "Hm, _let me guess_." Pandangan Daniel menelusuri figur Seongwoo dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Daniel bergumam, kedua tangannya dilipat di dada. Hal yang paling Seongwoo tidak suka, membiarkan orang lain menilainya.

" _Depression_?"

" _Isn't that obvious_?"

"Hehe." Kedua mata Daniel membentuk seperti bulan sabit ketika ia tersenyum, Seongwoo tidak tahu mengapa ia memperhatikan detil-detil mengenai Daniel seperti ini. Sungguh tidak penting.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hm?" Mungkin ini perasaan Seongwoo saja, namun Daniel seperti sedikit terkejut mendengar Seongwoo balik bertanya padanya. Memangnya sejelas itu ya pribadi Seongwoo yang anti-sosial? "Aku? Oh—uhm, _it's complicated_."

"Aku akan menganggap jawabanmu sebagai " _Aku kacau dan pernah melakukan hal paling kacau yang takkan ingin kau ketahui._ ". Jangan beritahu aku kalau ternyata kau pernah meniduri adikmu."

Daniel tertawa keras, ia membawa kedua tangan untuk menutup mulutnya. _Pemalu_. Daniel tidak tampak seperti orang yang pemalu, namun sekarang Seongwoo perhatikan lagi, masuk akal juga bila ada sisi Daniel yang pemalu.

"Aneh, kau tidak terdengar seperti orang yang depresi." Daniel berkomentar, matanya mengikuti gerakan tangan Seongwoo ketika ia sedang menyesap puntung rokok yang sudah mulai pendek. _He looks so calm_.

"Aneh, kau terdengar seperti Ibuku." Seongwoo balik berkomentar agak agresif. Ia memang sensitif bila membicarakan tentang keadaannya. Komentar komentar seperti ini selalu mengingatkan Seongwoo pada kenyataan di mana saudara-saudaranya yang dinilai "sempurna" oleh keluarga sedangkan dirinya hanyalah kambing hitam keluarga, seseorang yang terasing. _Tidak berguna_ , _menyusahkan, pecundang_. _Just die_ —

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu." Daniel membisikkannya amat hati-hati yang membuat Seongwoo jadi memperhatikan teman bicara barunya. _Teman_. Aneh sekali menyebut seseorang sebagai "teman"-nya, semuanya terasa asing.

Kini giliran Seongwoo yang menatap Daniel, menelusuri pandangannya pada figur Daniel, memberikannya tatapan menilai. Ditatapi seperti ini membuat Daniel jadi sedikit gelisah, yang tadinya saling menatap di wajah, mata Daniel menghindari tatapan Seongwoo.

" _You look fine_." Seongwoo akhirnya berbicara setelah membiarkan Daniel tersipu malu. Seongwoo berdeham, ia kemudian berdiri tegak, membuang puntung rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya. "Kau yakin kau bukan _sociopath_ atau semacamnya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku begitu?"

Seongwoo mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," katanya, ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki di tangga yang mendekat pada mereka, "hanya tebakan saja. Apa kau yakin kau bukan _volunteer_? _You're actually sick_?"

"Hmm, entahlah." Daniel mengulang ucapan Seongwoo, ia tersenyum jahil. Seongwoo hendak membuat komentar yang ia pikir akan membuat Daniel tertawa namun niatannya sirna ketika tiba-tiba seseorang membuka satu-satunya pintu menuju tempat ini.

Mereka Seongwoo dihadapkan pada seorang pria berpakaian serbarapi, ia mengenakan jas hitam, celana kain yang amat rapi. Pria itu memiliki raut wajah yang tenang namun tetap ada aura serius, ia membawa sebuah ransel kecil dan jaket berwarna pastel.

"Tuan Daniel, ini saatnya pulang _._ "

Daniel mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia terlihat masam sekaligus menggemaskan. Daniel menghela napas berat, akhirnya berkata, " _Hm'kayyy._ "

Daniel berlari kecil menghampiri pria itu, meninggalkan Seongwoo dan membuat Seongwoo menyaksikan bagaimana pria itu membantu Daniel memakaikan jaketnya.

Daniel terlihat sedikit kesulitan ketika mencoba untuk menggendong ranselnya yang sepertinya membuat pria itu tidak suka melihat Daniel mencoba untuk membawa ransel tersebut. Daniel melambaikan tangannya pada Seongwoo, jaket kebesarannya menyembunyikan separuh jemari tangannya. _Cute_. " _Bye-bye, uhh, uhm_ — _Mr. Handsome Guy_!" Kata Daniel terburu-buru untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu, sehingga Seongwoo tidak sempat menangkap pemandangan Daniel yang tersipu malu dengan pipi meronanya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ... berbeda

Tak lama setelah kepergian Daniel, Seongwoo mendengar lagi langkah kaki di tangga menuju kemari. Langkah kakinya begitu cepat dan dihentak keras.

" _Dude! My man, Ong Seongwoo!_ " Seseorang menyerang tubuh Seongwoo dengan sebuah dekapan erat, dan Seongwoo hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan sembari mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari orang ini. "Kau harus tahu apa yang Ibuku lakukan pada Ayahku, _it's fucked up and I love it_! _I love my mom._ "

Oh, tentu saja.

Kim Jaehwan, lagi.

Namun Seongwoo tidak mengeluh, ia pikir sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jaehwan pada waktu tenangnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Minhyun? Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" _It's Naomi again_. Naomi ini salah satu _volunteer_ di perkumpulan yang paling membosankan namun tetap terlihat positif. Bahkan terlalu positif bagi orang yang positif hingga terdengar membosankan. Tapi Seongwoo tidak begitu mempermasalahkan perempuan hampir sebayanya ini, ia memperlakukan semua orang baik.

"Minhyun jatuh cinta?" Sungwoon tiba-tiba saja bersuara, menghentikan Minhyun yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. " _Ohhh,_ kenapa memangnya, Naomi? _Is Minhyun your type_?"

Menggoda Naomi adalah hal yang paling orang-orang di sini senang lakukan, terutama Sungwoon. Ini membuat Seongwoo jadi berpikir kalau Sungwoon mungkin sebenarnya memiliki ketertarikan pada Naomi. Karena terkadang godaan Sungwoon itu "keterlaluan". _But then again_ , Sungwoon memang orang yang _aneh_. _Well_ , semua orang di sini aneh. Termasuk Naomi.

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuka percakapan. Tidak perlu kaujawab, Minhyun. _Hahaha_." Tawa Naomi terdengar begitu memaksa. _This is awkward_. Dilihat dari bagaimana Naomi kini salah tingkah, sepertinya ia memang memiliki ketertarikan pada Minhyun. _Uh …._

Naomi berdeham, ia merapikan lembaran kertas di genggamannya yang tiap hari ia bawa dan masih menjadi misteri kegunaannya. "Kenapa hari ini agak sepi? Ada yang tidak hadir?"

Seongwoo mengitari pandangannya, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat wajah yang tidak ada di ruangan ini dan ikut duduk melingkar. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Daniel, Daniel pun tersenyum lebar pada Seongwoo yang tidak Seongwoo gubris. _Dasar Si Anak Baru_ , ia benar-benar masih polos. Seongwoo berada di sini bukan untuk mencari teman. Sudah seminggu Daniel ada di sini, dan Seongwoo tidak berencana untuk melakukan apa pun dengannya.

"Oh." Suara seorang anak perempuan yang Seongwoo ingat bernama 'Lisa' itu menarik perhatian orang-orang. " _It's Jaehwan._ "

"Eh? Jaehwan tidak ada di sini?"

" _What the fuck? Where is he?_ "

"Kenapa aku tidak sadar dia menghilang? Apa kalian tadi melihatnya?"

"Hmm, tidak usah membahas Jaehwan!"

Semua orang berbicara pada saat yang bersamaan, dan ruangan ini jadi gaduh lagi. Naomi terlihat kewalahan, tentu saja. Terdengar suara Naomi yang mengatakan "perhatian semua" namun karena suaranya teredam oleh seluruh orang, ia malah jadi terdengar seperti sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Akhirnya suara Lisa menggema di ruangan lagi. Dia ini memiliki peran seperti seorang pemimpin, apa pun yang diucapkannya akan menarik perhatian.

"Tujuh belas."

Lisa mengernyitkan kening, memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum kemudian berkata, " _Ohhh_." Ia tersenyum. " _It's Jaehwan's birthday_."

" _Ohhh._ " Semua orang bereaksi sama, terkecuali Seongwoo yang jadi semakin kebingungan. Memangnya kenapa kalau Jaehwan ulang tahun? Apa itu merupakan alasan untuk tidak hadir? Seongwoo pikir semua orang dalam perkumpulan ini berada di sini karena telah dibuang oleh keluarganya yang sudah malas mengurusi. Jadi sesungguhnya ada juga yang memiliki keluarga yang peduli pada orang-orang dalam perkumpulan ini?

" _Well_ , _uhh_ , kita nyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Jaehwan!" Naomi mengusulkan, ia tersenyum lebar seolah usulannya adalah ide baik untuk dilakukan sekarang.

Seongwoo mendesah berat, ia malas mendengar kegaduhan lagi di hari ini. Sudah bagus tidak ada sumber pembuat gaduh hari ini, mengapa perkumpulan ini selalu saja membuat Seongwoo merasa lebih depresi dari sebelumnya?

"Tapi Jaehwan tidak ada di sini, jadi untuk apa?" Minhyun menatap Naomi bingung, dan sepertinya Naomi hendak membatalkan usulan tersebut, namun seseorang memberikan komentar lain.

" _Cool_! Kita nyanyikan bersama, seseorang harus ada yang merekamnya, lalu kita kirim pada Jaehwan!"

 _It's Daniel_. Ia terlihat begitu berseri, dan semua orang sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak menyetujui usul Daniel. Mungkin ini juga karena senyumnya yang manis dan wajahnya yang rupawan yang membuat orang tidak tega berkata "tidak" pada Daniel.

Jadi, Seongwoo pun menemukan dirinya ikut berdiri, menyanyikan lagu ucapan ulang tahun kepada Jaehwan bersama-sama, dan kali ini membalas senyum Daniel yang diperuntukkan padanya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu lagi.

Sudah lama Seongwoo tidak tersenyum, bibirnya terasa kaku. Ia harap ia tidak terlihat canggung.

.

.

.

Ada langkah kaki cepat mendekat ke arah di mana ia berada, Seongwoo menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Daniel berlari antusias ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Apa kaurindu pada Jaehwan?" Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Daniel bertanya pada Seongwoo. Napasnya memburu.

Seongwoo berkedip, ia tidak menghadapkan dirinya pada Daniel. Mereka kini bersandar berdampingan pada dinding yang sama ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. _It's cold_.

"Kenapa aku harus rindu padanya?"

"Kau pasti berpikir aku ini tadi Jaehwan, ya?"

"Tidak." Sedikit. Yang berlari cepat dan antusias begitu padanya hanyalah Kim Jaehwan.

"Hmm."

Setelah itu Daniel tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Hanya angin yang berhembus kencang dan asap rokok Seongwoo yang menemani kegemingan mereka. Hari ini hari yang berbeda, langitnya cerah untuk musim gugur yang biasanya sendu dan kelabu. Seongwoo menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam, _it feels nice and calm_.

"Apa rasanya jadi dirimu?"

" _Huh_?"

"Hidup jadi dirimu, apa rasanya?"

Seongwoo membuang puntung rokoknya ke tanah lagi, menginjaknya hingga padam, dan berkata, " _It's whatever I guess_." Kemudian merogoh kantung celana, mengeluarkan satu puntung rokok lainnya dan sebuah korek api.

"Aku selalu iri pada orang-orang sepertimu, _you have nothing to lose_." Seongwoo tidak merespon pernyataan Daniel karena ia menyetujuinya, Seongwoo tidak takut untuk kehilangan apa pun. Apa yang dimilikinya sekarang selain dirinya sendiri?

" _Weak_." Akhirnya Seongwoo berkomentar, yang membuat Daniel lagi-lagi terkekeh padanya. Ia terlihat berseri untuk seseorang yang baru saja dikatai. " _What_?" Seongwoo balik menatap Daniel.

"Hm, menarik." Daniel menatap Seongwoo dengan emosi yang tidak dapat Seongwoo baca. _It's weird. It's fucking weird_. "Aku baru mendengar ada orang yang mengataiku seperti itu."

" _Why_?"

"Karena … bisa dibilang aku hidup dikelilingi orang yang menyayangiku."

" _That's weird_."

" _I know_."

"Dan menggelikan."

Daniel terkikik geli lagi. Entah apa yang membuat Daniel mudah tertawa seperti ini, kondisi apa yang membuat Daniel begitu berseri dan positif begini? Karena meski memang orang seperti Jaehwan itu sering sekali tertawa, namun humornya begitu dingin nan kelam.

Berbeda dengan Daniel yang tertawa pada hal-hal sederhana dan murah senyum. Ia juga tidak terdengar dan terlihat seperti orang yang negatif.

" _Can I have some_?"

Awalnya Seongwoo tidak mengerti apa yang Daniel minta, namun ketika ia mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan Daniel, Seongwoo hanya berkata, " _Oh._ " Seongwoo memainkan puntung rokok di jemarinya. "Kau merokok?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin mencobanya saja."

"Sudah kuduga."

" _Please_?" Daniel membuat raut wajah malangnya, ia terlihat menyedihkan sekaligus menggemaskan, dan opini ini bukan hadir dari hati Seongwoo, hanya opini secara umum. _Yeah_ , _secara umum, semua orang pasti berpikir begitu dan merasakan hal yang sama_. Seongwoo meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ada sedikit keraguan sebelum Seongwoo benar-benar menyodorkan batang tembakaunya pada Daniel. Matanya masih terpaku pada bibir pucat Daniel bahkan ketika Daniel mencoba untuk menyesap rokoknya dan tidak menjatuhkannya dari jari tangan saat ia terbatuk hebat.

" _Ehhhh_ , pahit!" Daniel masih terbatuk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, ia mencoba membersihkan lidahnya dengan sehelai tisu yang sudah tersedia dari kantung jaketnya. Daniel membuat raut wajah yang lucu hingga membuat Seongwoo tertawa padanya.

Daniel masih sibuk mengeluhkan rasa tidak enaknya rokok dan mempertanyakan bagaimana orang-orang dapat kecanduan ketika ia menghentikan keluhannya tiba-tiba. " _Oh My God_." Kata Daniel seperti benar-benar terkejut, ia menatap Seongwoo dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Seongwoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

" _You just laughed_." Kata Daniel, ia lagi-lagi terlihat berseri dan seolah lupa bahwa ia baru saja mencoba untuk menikmati rokok yang ternyata tidak nikmat sama sekali. " _I made laugh_." Senyum Daniel terlihat semakin lebar, dan kedua matanya membuat bentuk bulan sabit lagi.

Seongwoo tidak merespon Daniel, ia hanya menatap Daniel balik sebelum kemudian merebut kembali rokoknya dari Daniel, dan menyesapnya dalam-dalam. Matanya mengarah pada pemandangan langit yang tiba-tiba saja jadi tidak sekelabu dahulu.

" _Ehh,_ kau tidak mau mengakui aku baru saja membuatmu tertawa, _Mr. Handsome Guy_!"

Panggilan itu lagi. Seongwoo ingin memberitahu Daniel untuk berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu, ia yakin bahwa ia tidak menyukai panggilan tersebut, namun pada saat yang sama, Seongwoo tidak pernah melakukannya.

Daniel menggodanya habis-habisan dengan tawa yang puas, sesekali ia terbatuk sambil memegangi perut dan dadanya di sela tawa.

Seongwoo memperhatikan Daniel dari sudut pandangnya, diam-diam merasa senang melihat Daniel begitu gembira karenanya. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa Daniel memang baru saja membuatnya tertawa setelah sekian lama tidak ada yang dapat menyentuh sisi humor Seongwoo. _It's all new to him_.

Ia juga tidak mau mengakui bahwa Daniel membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, perutnya terasa sakit, hatinya terasa hangat. Tanpa sadar, Seongwoo membuat sebuah senyum kecil.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Seongwoo hadir di pertemuan kali ini dihadapkan pada kelas yang hampir kosong, ia tidak menemukan siapa pun terkecuali Daniel dan Naomi yang segera menghampiri Seongwoo dengan raut wajah cemas.

Seongwoo melirik jam di dinding dan berpikir kalau ia tidak terlambat atau melewatkan perayaan aneh apa pun. Seingatnya memang tidak ada perayaan apa pun.

"Seongwoo," Naomi menyodorkan sepucuk kertas yang dilipat rapi kepada Seongwoo, " _For you._ "

" _Huh_?" Seongwoo menatap Naomi kebingungan, ia melirik Daniel yang memberikan Seongwoo tatapan yang sama; kecemasan dan sendu.

" _It's Jaehwan._ "

.

.

.

Seongwoo mendengar langkah kaki mendekat padanya, dan ia tidak harus menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Semua orang sudah berangkat ke pemakaman Jaehwan." Daniel memainkan puntung-puntung rokok yang sudah menggunung di tanah dengan kakinya.

"Hm."

" _I'm so sorry._ "

"Tidak apa-apa, justru bagus. Kali ini aku tidak harus mendengar ocehannya yang bising. Ia juga tidak harus bergosip tentang ayahnya yang pemabuk dan kasar padaku. Sungguh tidak penting." Seongwoo menyesap dalam-dalam puntung rokok yang diimpit bibirnya, ia terbatuk.

Ia terbatuk, dan masih terbatuk, lalu mengerang. Seongwoo merasa seperti dicekik, ia ingin menangis. Rasanya aneh.

"Dia, uhm, mengakhiri dirinya sendiri di kamarnya. _In case,_ kau ingin mengetahui." Daniel bergumam amat pelan yang dapat didengar oleh Seongwoo amat jelas. Entah apa yang merasuki Seongwoo sehingga membuat ia merasa begitu gusar, ia marah. Ia merasa marah dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus marah.

" _Get the fuck out._ "

.

.

.

Seongwoo sudah yakin bahwa ia memang tidak takut pada apa pun, ia tidak takut pada kedua orang tuanya yang kata orang lain mengerikan, atau pun saudara-saudaranya yang menjengkelkan. Seongwoo tidak takut pada gemuruh hujan, pada hantu, pada binatang buas, pada seorang wanita kurang waras yang sering melemparinya pensil di perkumpulan.

Sehingga ia selalu hidup dengan tenang, tidak harus memedulikan apa pun dan siapa pun.

Hingga kemarin terjadi, setelah kepergian Jaehwan, pria yang sering mengganggunya yang sudah ia anggap bagian dari hari-harinya di perkumpulan pun menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupannya. Semua ini membuat Seongwoo mempertanyakan dirinya bahwa apakah ia benar-benar tidak takut pada apa pun? Apa benar adanya bahwa ia tidak memiliki apa pun atau siapa pun untuk kehilangan?

Seongwoo menatap kosong pada pintu toilet di hadapannya. Ia menguncinya rapat. Seongwoo menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Ia memeriksa waktu dari jam tangannya.

Pukul 16:32. Ia harusnya sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu.

"Hey, Seongwoo? Apa kau di dalam?" Tidak menjawab, Seongwoo membiarkan Daniel melanjutkan ucapannya, "Mengenai kemarin-kemarin, maaf. Aku seharusnya tidak banyak bicara. Kau pasti sedang bersedih. Aku ini bodoh." Lalu Daniel terkekeh pelan, ia terdengar begitu getir. "Uhm …." Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Daniel tidak kunjung berbicara lagi. Seongwoo dapat melihat tampilan kaki Daniel yang tidak mau diam karena gugup dari celah pintu toilet.

Seongwoo dan Daniel sudah tidak berbicara pada satu sama lain setelah beberapa hari dari kepergian Jaehwan karena dirinya terus-menerus menghindari semua orang termasuk Daniel. Perkumpulan melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, orang-orang bertingkah seperti biasa seolahJaehwan tidak pernah hadir di sini dan pergi dengan cara yang menyedihkan.

"Asal kautahu, uhm," Daniel akhirnya berbicara, ia terdengar lebih gugup dari sebelumnya, "Kau ini orang yang hebat, aku senang bisa mengenalmu."

Jeda. Tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Seongwoo hendak bangkit dan membuka pintu toiletnya, menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya Seongwoo terus kalut dalam kesedihan dan melibatkan orang lain, namun aksinya terhentikan oleh langkah kaki yang menjauh dan dentuman pintu tertutup.

 _It's fine_. Seongwoo terus meyakinkan dirinya, _it's fine_ , ia tidak harus memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Daniel berkata seperti itu tidaklah berarti apa-apa.

Seongwoo memutuskan untuk memainkan permainan di ponselnya untuk menyimpan jauh rasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan Daniel. Setengah jam lainnya, dan akhirnya Seongwoo keluar dari tempat. Ia berpapasan dengan pria berpakaian serbarapi yang sering terlihat mengantar-jemput Daniel. Pria itu amat tergesa-gesa, ia berlari ke arah tangga yang membawanya menuju _rooftop_.

Seongwoo terus menyaksikan pria itu berlari menaiki anak tangga hingga hilang dari pandangannya di tangga lantai dua, kemudian pergi. Tak lupa dalam perjalanan pulangnya Seongwoo mendengarkan musik favoritnya menggunakan _earphones_ sembari menghitung langkah kakinya untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari apa pun yang mengganggu hatinya sekarang.

Seongwoo melewatkan lengking sirene ambulans.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued.**_


End file.
